coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7990 (5th November 2012)
Plot Gloria remains unrepentant and does her best to convince Stella that she was only trying to help. Stella's incandescent. The journalist scribbles away getting Norris and Mary's version of events on how Gloria set out to fraudulently win the competition and the award is passed to the Weatherfield Arms. With the bonfire party in full flow, Stella hands out free hot dogs to try and appease her customers after the competition debacle. Mandy works her first shift at the Rovers. Audrey tentatively tries to build bridges with Lewis but although sad at losing her, Lewis is adamant that there's no going back. Audrey's gutted. Maria half-heartedly sounds out Marcus about moving to London and when he says that he doesn't miss the place, Maria's quietly pleased. Deirdre, now sure that Wendy is just a sad, deluded old woman leaves a note for Ken apologising for the fact that she didn't believe him. Gail tries to apologise to Lewis for causing the break-up of his and Audrey's relationship but it cuts no ice with Lewis who gives her short shrift. Stella tells Gloria how she feels betrayed by her and wonders if she ever really loved her. Gloria's hurt and suggests that she should move out. To Gloria's horror, Stella reckons it's for the best. Wendy calls at No.1 and admits to Ken she hoped they could rekindle their old feelings. Ken makes it clear that's never going to happen. Wendy apologises for her bunny-boiler behaviour and promises that she'll drop the unfounded allegations against him and resign from the Board of Governors. Ken's relieved. Sophie's clearly impressed with Jenna's physiotherapy programme whilst Sally remains sceptical. When Maria tells Aiden that Marcus isn't keen to move back to London, he's disappointed and reckons he might turn the new job down. Maria's frustrated. Ken tells Deirdre about Wendy's visit and how she admitted the truth. Ken and Deirdre are reconciled and share a tender kiss. Eva watches upset as Gloria leaves in a taxi. Stella remains resolute. Lewis pops his head into Gloria's taxi and enjoys telling her about his part in her downfall. Cast Regular cast *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer *Leonard Mathers - John Biggins *Journalist - Mark Heal *Carole Evans - Debbie Arnold *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Sophie's room Notes *Final appearance of Roberta Kerr as Wendy Papadopoulos. *Last appearance of Gloria Price until 18th February 2013, as Sue Johnston took a break to film the BBC comedies The Royle Family and Being Eileen. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lewis is thrilled with the chaos he has caused for Stella and Gloria; Ken makes it clear to Wendy he is not interested in her romantically; and Maria worries about losing Marcus. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,140,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes